opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Evil Laugh
Magnus is seen in the meeting room of the Terminus Est. It's around two horus before the sunset Magnus loves so much, of the sun he himself set to end it's circle,after Marcus created it with his bare powers. The room is infact a simple wooden room, at the way back of the ship, with the one ball being the back of the ship, meaning that outside the window, the Espadas see what the ship leaves behind as she advances. Inside the room, we see a big table, on which's head Magnus is sitting on his chair. Infront of him he has many pieces of papers, along with some ink and a pen. To his right Marimo is sitting with his eyes closed, and his head relaxed on the chair. On the captain's left is seated Muramasa, the ship's shipwright and blacksmith, who is talking with his friend Sher, the man with the powers of the lion fruit, that was sitting to his own left. On Marimo's right is Hermes, who was trying to figure out what Magnus is working out with such concentration. Ray is sitting to Hermes' right, and on Sher's left is NWW, in his own human form, just waiting. Finally, Serena Sun was on the other head of the table, the only female of the group, drawing on some piece of paper the scene of the Espadas exacly from her point of view. Magnus: *Without lifting his eyes, he speaks very calmly* A nice drawing you are preparing, Serena. Serena: Why the sudden concern? Magnus: Your breathing is silent but strong and i cant help but pick up the waves your brain is emitting from such complicated thinking... Marimo opens his eyes, just looking at the ceiling now, and Hermes sits down, giving up from his goal. Magnus: *He now lifts his eyes and looks at Serena straightly* So, what is it you're preparing? Serena: It's something you're gonna like, i can tell you that. But it's a suprise!! Magnus: Fine then! *He turns to Ray, who was the closest to the door* Hey Ray, do me a favour and bring our guest Amanda inside the room. Hermes: D..Dude! She tried to kill you, and now you invite her in our headquarters? Magnus: *He smiles to his sniper with confidence* We had a little...talk, let's call it. She knows that her chances of survival are much better if she sticks by my side. Marimo: Or maybe you just don't want to separate cause she's the closest thing you've had to a girflriend in some time... Magnus: *Angry facefault* WHY SO MUCH HATE?EH? *Crying comically Marimo *Smiles* Just teasing you, is all. Ray arrives with Amanda, and Amanda sits next to him. Magnus: Ok, all set. What i've been drawing over the last minuites is a very basic form of our plan. So for any of you who haven't understood yet completly. What we are up against is me. You were all there, except for you Amanda, when i fought my darker self in Gnothi Safton,before we got to end together my first dream -a thing i could never thank you enough for.- Now, the same man i fought, a very sadistic and twisted,crazy version of yours trully is back ,possibly in the same power level i am currently at. Which is possibly too much for most of the people of the world to handle... His though is lost for half a second, as he remebers his own latests fights against Shir and the whole War World that "The King Shir" Started, and he finished, along with many other events. Magnus: *He gets out of it, and continues talking, while looking at each of his nakamas, who have their full attention turned at him.* So, this is what i've been thinking. He is not the type of guy that will act randomyl and just attack. He knows what i know, so thinking with a philosophy of "I would do that, so he's gonna do that, so ill do the opposite" and so on is meaningless. I'll follow my own plan, and he is sure to follow his own, and that's how we would do it. He still checks if everyone is paying attention, since these are important. Magnus: Good thing is, i trust myself, so i trust him, and he does trust me. That's a plus for us. Additionally, i know for the time being he wont act on us. He'll do what he wants, prepare, and then put his plan into motion. Good thing is, we have what we need. Supplies, our ship, ourselves, our crew, and our Alliances, if need be. Sher: Will we have to? Magnus: Depends. NWW: On what? Magnus: On whether he chooses to act on his own or with a crew. Marimo: What do you feel he will do? Magnus: I honestly cant say for sure. Both things are in for him, since he sees them just as pawns. But in fact, if i had to say somthing know, i'd say he would probably gather some troops, but only fighters that would be...say, around my own level without any of my power-ups, and higher. ---- Owari is seen at the house we left him at last time. He is sitting on a chair, and standing up ,next to him, is Cello, the huge man he met earlier. Owari: Good. So we have a deal. Cello: Indeed, we have our agreement. *Owari and Cello shake hands, as the deal they had was apparently sealed. At that time, Venator, the man we saw during the second chapter,enters the place, bringing two men in coats along with him. The one is tall and thick, and we can see on his neck that he is wearing a buisness suit. The other is short, but his stature hints that his physical state is off the charts. Venator: I brought them, bastard. Owari looks at the two, and with use of his telekenisis, without lifting a finger, he takes off both men's hoods. Owari: Welcome. Some time passes as the 5 men talk, and it is apparent that they have no problem with Owari's sayings. Owari now is seen in the panel, all by himself, grinning with an evil thought running on his mind. All according to the plan . He starts laughing, a laugh that echoes throughout the empty island of the New World. ---- The Espadas are still exacly where we left them, discussing their best course of action. Magnus: Good.So is everyone in agreement? All: Yes! Magnus: So, one last time. We shal split into two seperate groups. Marimo and I will take the lead on each, with Marimo staying here, along with Ray, Serena and NWW, while Sher, Muramasa Hermes and myself go out to search the islands that we could possibly find the first crew i want to contact, the Mugen Pirates. Following will be a visit to my father, and then to three more islands that i have claimed the powers of the gods that inhabit them.Those that stay here, head with the ship towards *this* island *He points his finger at the map.* Is that clear? Everyone nods, and they all stand up. Marimo approaches Amanda, and whispers. Marimo: Magnus may go now, but i'm here, so nobody's gonna hurt you. Xcept me, if you try anything weird. Amanda nods, being exited but scared, since this is the first time she has been so close to a pirate crew...Not that she's afraid of them...In fact, the feeling of unease probably exists because of her lack of nakamas. Everyone goes to their rooms, to prepare for the journey that half the crew will make. ---- The Mugen Pirates are seen, having fun over a fire, roasting fish. Two more hours till the event that wil change their lives. Category:Blog posts